Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex
Ghost in the Shell: Alone Complex was a Japanese anime that was released in October 1, 2002. It was latter released in the USA and aired on Adult Swim but due to network standards Strong language and nudity was censored. When Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex aired on YTV one of the episodes was banned. Censorship USA Censorship Adult Swim Season One *Episode 1 #The scene where Batou says "Shit!" the word "Shit" was muted. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored) *Episode 5 #The scene where a Yakuza says "Bullshit" The word "Bullshit" was muted. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored) #The scene that shows a porn film being reflected in the yakuza's glasses was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the porn film was digitally removed. (The 2017 run of the show changed how it was censored. In the 2017 run of the show the woman's breasts were blurred.) *Episode 8 #The scene where the Med student says "Shit! The Mafia! We're history!" The word "Shit" was muted. (The 2017 run of show has it uncensored.) *Episode 10 #The scene that shows the first murder was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the scene was digitally darkened, in order to conceal the woman's nudity. (As of 2019 the scene is still censored, though the censorship was changed slightly. Instead of digitally darkening the scene they now just digitally removes the nipples.) #The scene where Togusa says "Shit!" the word "Shit" was muted. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) #The scene where Batou says "Shit!" the word "Shit" was muted. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) #The scene where Batou says "Dickhead!" the word "Dickhead" was muted. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) #The scene where Batou says "You piece of shit!" the word "shit" was muted. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) *Episode 19 #The scene where one of the thugs says "We wired the last payment to you a long time ago asshole." the word "asshole" was muted. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) *Episode 20 #The scene that shows a unconscious thug being shot in his head was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim the blood was digitally removed. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) #The scene where Togusa says "Shit!" the word "Shit" was muted. (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) *Episode 21 #The scene where the Laughing Man says "...your God damn petty pride..." it was changed to "...your damn petty pride..." (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) *Episode 23 #The scene where the Laughing Man says"...how corrupt the shitty medical industry is..." it was changed to "...how corrupt the medical industry is..." (The 2017 run of the show has it uncensored.) Season Two *Episode 7 #The scene where Batou says "Get off your ass!" The word "ass" was muted. (The 2017 run has it uncensored.) *Episode 11 #The scene where Batou says "You bet your ass!" The word "ass" was muted. (The 2017 run has it uncensored.) Canadian Censorship Season One *Episode 10 #The episode was initially banned due to its graphic content, however, was later shown as part of a marathon with a special warning for the level of violence, and was included in repeat cycles of the series. Where to find it uncensored The Jappanese sub is uncensored, the DVD's/Blu Ray and the 2017 run of Ghost in the Shell: Alone Complex reduced the amount of censorship. Category:USA censorship Category:Adult Swim Category:Anime Category:TV Category:Needs image Category:Stub Category:Canadian censorship Category:2000's